


Caught

by reaverattack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce hulks out, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Sam Has Issues, Self-Insert, Steve is a cutie, Tony is shameless, but don't we all, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaverattack/pseuds/reaverattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are dating an Avenger. And it's a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in about a year, but it's my first on AO3, my first for the Avengers, and my first reader insert. So... be honest but gentle.
> 
> Also, I'm not really sure what order I'm going to post the chapters in. I will post them as I write them, so the updates may not be frequent or consistent... Sorry.

The music was blaring. And when you said the music was blaring, you meant blaring. And, dating Tony Stark, you knew what you were talking about when you said blaring. Tony said something to you, but over the music, you couldn’t hear him. Despite the fact that he sat beside you on the sofa. His sofa, on his level of the Avengers Tower.

Where you should not be.

Because, as far as the others knew, you two were not dating.

You shook your head, indicating that you had no idea what he’d just said.

Tony smirked and shouted into your ear. “This song makes me so hot.” He wasted no time in attacking your neck with his mouth.

You tilted your head, allowing him better access and then let yourself be pulled into his lap. His beard felt wonderful as it dragged across your skin. You ran your hands over his chest, reveling in the cool metallic feel of his arc reactor and the contrast of the warm light that it emanated. You moved your hands upward, running through his dark hair, while his hands wandered down, grasping your hips. You rocked your hips against his as he ground his up against you.

Tony’s hot breath on your skin was driving you crazy, spurring you on. You felt yourself moan. But, over the loud music, you couldn’t hear it. You imagined what Tony was saying, what you couldn't hear. He was likely moaning, grunting, or chuckling into your skin. He was probably talking dirty, telling you how turned on he was, how hot you were, calling you 'baby.'

He moved his hands under your shirt and slowly started moving them upwards, towards your chest. His touch seemed to spur you on, and you rocked harder against him. Your hands moved down and started undoing the button on his pants.  
You felt, rather than heard, him growl into your neck. He flipped you onto your back and pressed you into the couch. You both worked at pulling off his shirt and tossing it across the room. The cool, blue light of Tony's arc reactor emanated from his chest. His lips moved down to meet yours. He was attacking your mouth, his kisses all bite and rasp of stubble. 

Suddenly, the loud music was replaced by silence, and an irritating ringing in your ears. Tony got off of you and pulled you into a sitting position. You both looked across the room. Tony, shirtless and out of breath, and you, just as breathless as Tony with disheveled hair and clothing, looked toward the sound system controls to see Clint, wide-eyed and slack jawed.

"We just, uh..." you started, unable to come up with any sort of excuse.

"We were about to have sex, Clint. And thank you oh-so-very much for interrupting," Tony said, rolling his eyes.

Clint blinked, as if he was unable to reconcile the sight before his eyes.

"Clint?" you asked. "You okay there?"

"Your music was really loud."

"Yes, it was, thank you. Do you mind getting out now?" 

You glared at Tony as Clint started for the door that he had, apparently, left open. 

"Just don't tell anyone, please?" you asked.

"Tony can you keep the mus- What the hell?"

You and Tony both whipped your heads around to see Steve standing in the doorway.

Great.


	2. Steve/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how I feel about this one... :/
> 
> I didn't even proofread this chapter, so... Yeah.

You were in Steve's kitchen, on his level of the tower. You were making pancakes and bacon- everyone's favorite- for Steve when he woke up. You wore the shirt he had been wearing the day before and your nicest pair of panties, that you had worn just for him. You hadn't looked in a mirror yet, but you were sure your hair was disheveled.

You jumped, startled, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you into a hard chest. 

"Steve," you chided. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He nuzzled his nose into your neck. "You know, you look good in my shirt."

"And you look good in nothing at all," you replied.

Steve kissed the top of your head. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and bacon."

"My favorite."

"You earned it."

"You sure do know how to flatter a man, (y/n)."

You turned off the burners and turned around, giving Steve a quick peck on the lips. "Breakfast is served."

The two of you ate your meal in silence, thoroughly famished from the night before. Steve ate three times as much as you did, but was apparently still hungry, as he felt the need to ask if there was any more.

You smiled, amused. "I can make you some toast if you'd like."

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. You don't have to."

You smiled, reaching for he bread. "I don't mind. You do stuff for me all the time."

You shrieked as you were literally swept off your feet. You wrapped your arms around Steve's neck as he spun you around while you were held bridal style in his arms.

"You are so good to me." Steve lowered his lips to yours. 

"I love you, Steve."

"Hey, Steve, do you mind if I- oh."

Steve sighed. "Go away, Natasha."

The assassin smirked. "Nice outfit, (y/n)."

"Go away, Natasha," you parroted.

"In a minute, just let me quick text Clint."

"Wait, what?"


	3. Bruce/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! You're all so sweet!
> 
> So this went from "what would make Bruce Hulk out?" to "Tony is an ass and Bruce gets literally and metaphorically green." Yeah...

You and Bruce had been secretly dating for almost four months when it happened. Everyone was sitting around a communal room in the tower. The tv was on, but no one was watching it. Tony had started a game of mfk that had quickly gotten out of hand. 

Because Tony always made sure things got out of hand. 

"Tony, mfk: Natasha, (y/n), and Pepper?" Clint asked. 

"Hmmm... Well marry Pepper. And I would fuck Natasha, but she has that hideous scar on her hip," he said and flashed her a patronizing smirk. "So I guess fuck (y/n) and kill Natasha."

"Ouch," Steve said. 

"That was not much of a compliment to (y/n)," Thor added. 

"What? Why? I said I'd fuck her!"

"You made it pretty clear that she was sloppy seconds to Natasha." 

That was Bruce, and he actually looked offended for you. You bit back a smile. 

"Relax guys it's just a game." You risked a meaningful look at Bruce. He was very possessive and protective of you. It wasn't necessary, but you did appreciate it.

"Okay, okay. (Y/n), I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Tony asked with an eye roll. 

"Hmmm..." you said, pretending to contemplate whether Tony deserved your forgiveness or not. "Nope."

"Aww... C'mon! I said sorry! You are sexy!" He gave you his phony baloney puppy dog eyes. 

Everyone laughed.

"I don't know, Tony. I'm not sure I believe you."

He smirked. "Want me to prove it?"

"Never mind," you laughed. "I'm good."

"No, no. I can prove it. I don't mind."

You rolled your eyes. "Let's just move on."

"C'mon. You know you want to." Tony winked. 

"Enough, Tony," Bruce said harshly. "Leave her alone."

But Tony paid him no mind. He reached over and pulled you into a kiss. Your eyes widened in shock, but he didn't stop there. Tony's hands were roaming. They settled on, and squeezed, your ass before you pushed him away. 

"Tony, what the hell!?" you yelled. 

"Um, guys..." Natasha began. 

You looked towards the sound of heavy breathing, to see Bruce, hands clutching his arm rests and skin looking decidedly green. 

You ran over and knelt before him, putting your hands on his cheeks, making him look at you. 

"Hey, hey," you said soothingly. "Calm down, Bruce. Breathe, just breathe. It's okay, baby."

"Baby?" Tony asked. 

Bruce turned and growled at him.

"Look at me, Bruce, baby, look at me." You turned to Tony and hissed under your breath. "Get out!"

Tony, in an uncharacteristically wise move, heeded your advice and left, followed by everyone. Thor and Steve had to drag you away from your boyfriend and out the door when his clothes started to tear.

When you were a few floors away from the Hulk, you found that everyone was giving you questioning looks.

"If your big, angry fuck buddy destroys my tower, I'll kill you."

You smiled. "He won't let you."


	4. Thor/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I know it took me four days to post something pretty short. But, in my defense, Thor is not my thing... I don't really read Thor fics, and I don't really get much inspiration for them... 
> 
> I tried.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (P.S. I already started Clint's chapter...)

You stood with all your friends as goodbyes were exchanged with Thor. He was to leave for Asgard. Not long, only a few months, but still. You were standing there with them as if you and Thor were friends. And you hated it. 

Because you were so much more than friends. 

Last night you had let out a few tears as he held you in his arms, whispered to you, assured you that he'd be back soon. But now was the last time that you'd see him for months, and you couldn't hold him. You couldn't kiss him. You couldn't tell him how much you loved him. 

"We'll see you soon," Natasha said. 

Thor nodded and gave you one last longing look. "Heimdall!" He yelled, his deep voice resonating around the place. 

"Wait!" You shrieked. 

Thor paused, and, all eyes on you, you ran to him and jumped into his arms. Your legs wrapped around him and his strong arms held you steady. Your lips crashed onto his. 

Breathing heavily, you separated. 

"I will think only of you when I am away," he told you, his blue eyes boring into yours. 

"I'm going to miss you." 

He pulled you close once more. Your arms wrapped around him, fingers clutching the red fabric of his cape. 

"I love you," you said. 

"And I love you." 

You smiled and turned to rejoin your friends, watching as the bright light of the Bifrost consumed Thor, leaving nothing but a pattern on the ground in his place. You looked up at the sky, as if you could see all the way to Asgard. 

You were shocked out of your thoughts by Steve. "And I thought I was going to miss him."


	5. Clint/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm feeling good about this one...
> 
> That's all, folks.

You sighed as you turned off the shower. You wouldn't admit it to him, but you loved using Clint's shower because you could use his body wash and shampoo. You loved the smell of Clint lingering on you, if only from his shower stuff. 

You wrapped one of his dark towels around yourself before gently combing your wet hair and walking down the hall to Clint's bedroom to get dressed.

 

Tony paused the video game when he heard someone in the bathroom. He looked around to see Clint, like himself, holding a controller, and Steve and Bruce both standing against the wall, waiting for their turns. Everyone was accounted for. 

"Who's in the bathroom?" he asked Clint. 

"(Y/n)," he answered. "Her shower is broken." That was a lie, but they didn’t know that the two of you were a couple.

"Really? You have (y/n) naked in your apartment and you're in here playing video games with us?"

"She's just taking a shower. Unpause the game."

 

You were in Clint's room, trying to get dressed. You had pulled on the lace panties that you had just bought and slipped on the matching bra. You tried to close the clasp, but could only get two out of the three snaps closed. You sighed and tried again. No luck. 

You debated on what to do for a moment. You wanted to call Clint in to help you, but you also wanted to surprise him with your sexy new lingerie. You weighed the options and decided to call him for help. Besides, it'd be like extended foreplay letting him wait all day, knowing what you were wearing under your clothes. 

"Clint!" you called. No answer. "Clint!"

 

This time Clint paused the game.

"Clint!" (Y/n) yelled from his room at the opposite end of the hall. 

Clint sighed and resumed the game. "Can one of you go see what she wants?"

"I got it," Bruce offered. 

 

The door opened, but you didn't turn around, still fumbling with the bra. 

"Hey, Clint. Could you clasp this for me?"

"Uh..."

You turned to face Clint, but instead found yourself staring at a very surprised Bruce. You shrieked and tried to cover yourself with your hands. 

Probably summoned by your scream, Clint, Steve, and Tony all came running into the bedroom. 

Three men stared and one was spurred into action. Clint grabbed your still damp towel from its spot on the floor and rushed over to you, blocking you from the other men's gazes. 

"Stop staring at her!" he growled. 

The three men suddenly became very interested in the design of the carpet. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered to you. 

You kissed his cheek. "I'll forgive you if you can clasp this bra from hell."


	6. Sam/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse, but sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Embarrassing confession: I actually wrote my name instead of "(y/n)". Thank god for proofreading...

Sam sat silently on the sofa, lost in thought. And when your boyfriend was lost in thought, he was almost always lost in the past. In the air. With him.

You sidled up beside him, snuggling into his side as he wrapped an arm around you. You had been through this a million times with him, and you knew what it took to make him feel better. You just hated his survivor's guilt. It wasn't fair that he had to suffer like that.

"What are you thinking about?" you asked. 

Sam didn't answer. He knew you knew. 

"It's not your fault, Sam. You couldn't do anything."

"He was my partner, (y/n). I was supposed to protect him."

"How?" you asked. 

"I should've done something, I should've..." he trailed off. 

"What? What should you have done, Sam?"

"I was supposed to keep him safe."

"How, Sam, how? Seriously, tell me. How?"

"I don't know!" he yelled. 

You just looked at him. 

His face crumpled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

You wrapped your arms around him. "It's okay."

"In my defense," he added, always one for comic relief, "The jerk can't protect me now either."

"Who knows," you said. "Maybe he is."

Sam smiled and pulled you in for a kiss.

Neither of you payed any attention to the creak of the door opening behind you. 

"Ahem."

You both turned to see Natasha, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"Well, you know," she started, "I made you guys breakfast. If you eat that sort of thing."

You didn't get it, but apparently Sam did. 

"Are you making fun of me?"


	7. Bucky/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to profusely apologize for the obscene delay. I was getting ready for, moving into, and getting used to college. (Which is both difficult and scary, might I say.) But, I'm still sorry for the wait. Thanks for your patience.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read so far!

You were lying on a bed, naked. Not your bed. And you weren't lying on it so much as being tied down to it.

And it was way sexier than you had imagined.

You liked being tied to your boyfriend's bed, to Bucky’s bed.

You liked him whispering obscenities in your ear, the glimmer in his bright eyes as you tried to touch him, only to be yanked back by your restraints. You loved what Bucky could do when you were too powerless to stop him.

What you hated was that he chuckled in your ear and told you he needed to grab a glass of water, walking out before his pants were even off. And leaving you a quivering, helpless, pile of want.

After far too long, he strolled back into the room, wearing only a pair his jeans.

He stopped in the doorway and leaned against the frame, completely dominating the small space. He gave you a small smirk, his dark hair shading his face.

"Hey, doll. Glad to see you're still here."

You glared at him, realizing only when he laughed how non-threatening your glare must be when you were tied down.

Bucky practically swaggered over to the bed before climbing on top of you and giving you a surprisingly chaste kiss.

"You're beautiful, doll."

“And you’re full of it.”

He leaned his head down and bit your nipple. Hard. 

“You calling me a liar?” His boyish smirk somehow managed to make you angry and happy at the same time.

Not waiting for your answer, he began trailing sloppy kisses down your body and randomly nipping at you.

"I asked you a question. You gonna answer me?" he asked as he leisurely made his way toward where you desperately needed him to be.

"Bucky!" you whined.

He stopped, his face inches above the juncture of your thighs. "That's not an answer, doll. You calling me a liar?"

You shook your head fiercely.

Bucky looking up at you from between your legs was easily the sexiest thing you had ever seen. The bedroom eyes he was flashing you were more than enough to make you tremble.

"You calling me a liar?" he asked yet again, clearly waiting for a verbal response.

"No." You exhaled the word more than spoke it.

"Good thing."

His mouth attacked you. He was licking and tonguing you and you wanted nothing so much as to squirm a bit, to grab his hair, to do SOMETHING.

But that wasn't going to happen. Bucky had made certain of that. 

He forcefully shoved two metal fingers into you while his flesh and bone hand rubbed your thigh and his mouth worked your clit.

"Bucky!" you screamed. 

But you weren't the only one who yelled.

"Barnes!" The yell was accompanied by a harsh knocking at the door. "Open up! If you have my Black Sabbath shirt I will kick you out!"

Bucky stood up for a second time and offered you a shit-eating grin. "Sorry. Be right back." He walked out, casually throwing over his shoulder, "Stick around, sweetheart."

You tried to look unimpressed, but you probably just looked devastated. That’s how you felt, anyway.

You heard the apartment door open and Bucky's dry, "This better be important, Stark."

"You have my shirt and I want it back."

You tensed as you heard footfalls headed towards the bedroom. You started a bit when you heard a thud and felt the walls shake.

"You can come back tomorrow."

"Or I can just get it now, seeing as I am already here."

"Get out of my apartment, Stark." Bucky's voice had a hard edge to it.

"My building. My rules."

It was silent for a long moment, and you could imagine the intense staredown that was occurring between the two.

Tony broke the silence first. "So my shirt's probably in your room, right?"

You heard a second thump and winced sympathetically for Tony, despite the fact that he had pulled Bucky away from you. 

"What’s the problem? I just need to… Oh..." The amusement in Tony's voice was too much. "You've got company in there."

"I'll get your damned shirt tomorrow. Get out."

"No way. To be honest, I don't trust you to do it. And your lady friend is probably all covered by now. So I'll just go get it."

Before you or Bucky could protest, Tony threw open the door.

Revealing you. Tied to the bed.

Great.

Tony gave you a once-over before closing his eyes. You could feel your face flush. 

"So, (y/n), is this why you turned me down before? Too bad, because if I'd have known how kinky you were-"

He was cut off by Bucky's low growl. "Get. Out."

Tony blindly fumbled around until he was out of the room and Bucky slammed the door behind him.

Bucky slowly ran his tongue over his teeth as he looked you over.

"So," he started. "Where were we?"


End file.
